cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Tips:Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon
*If you ride this unit over "Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon", the Break Ride will retire a rear-guard, and this unit will get its Limit Break for free. (Very scary in team fights if you got to retire all your opponent's 5 rearguards in one row.) You can make things worse by using Eradicator, Ignition Dragon as break ride plus this unit's own retiring skill to get an instant 12k and 4 crits making it very deadly. *In addition to this unit's own retiring skill, you can use other cards that retire, like "Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern", "Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu", Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou and "Dragonic Deathscythe" in order to access this unit's Limit Break. *This card will require some reading into before use. If the opponent's hand is quite large, chances are they will have a Perfect Guard in their hand, rendering any extra power and Critical meaningless. Wait until the opponent's hand is quite small before using this card's Limit Break. *Use units that can be placed into the soul and has the abilitiy to retire in order to preserve your Break Ride and Counter Blasts *You can also use Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid to access this unit's Limit Break faster, allowing you to do more crit pressure on your opponent. *Boosting this unit with Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki will produce killer results. Here is the field setting: Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki *Break ride Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon first, then call Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern to retire a front row, finally Gauntlet Buster's counterblasts. Here Shuki gets 12k power for free. Zuitan here is used to pressure your opponent to guard. *If you break ride him over Eradicator, Ignition Dragon and your opponent will prefer to retire all his/her back rows, then you can start killing their front rows first before his counterblasts, thus granting a total of 15k bonus and 5 extra crits. *Note that you can combo ignition dragon's break ride with Deadly Eradicator, Ouei and Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon, since they are all auto abilites. You can proceed to use the abilities in the following order. Upon breakriding, activate Ouei and Lorentz Force's skills to retire the front row rear guards, follow this up with Ignition dragon's breakride effects. Your opponent will now have no choice but to retire something in their back row, you can then use Gauntlet Buster's counterblast to retire the last card there, giving gauntlet buster an extra 15k and 5 criticals (this combo will be even stronger with Shuki behind Gauntlet Buster).Running a few Assault Eradicator, Saikeis with this unit is great as you'll get a 3rd or more chances to use Gauntlet's Limit Break. *Another formation idea: Homing Eradicator, Rochishin Eradicator, Ignition Dragon Homing Eradicator, Rochishin Deadly Eradicator, Ouei Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki Deadly Eradicator, Ouei *Break ride Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon first, but don't activate the break ride skill yet. Instead, use Ouei's skill to retire both front row rear-guards, then the break ride skill to retire two more back row rear-guards, then Gauntlet's Especial Counterblast to retire the final rear-guard. At this point, both Homing Eradicator, Rochishin have 33000 power, and Gauntlet has 36000 power with 6 criticals on top of a 22000 boost from Shuki. This can make your opponent waste a lot of cards to defend. Category:Tips